Capitán España
by Oyamada Sisters
Summary: Romano siendo secuestrado por su corsario favorito, no sabiendo lo que España tiene en mente para él. -Personalidad de España alterada.-


**Advertencia: Un España sádico – o intente poner –.**

Sudor corría por su rostro, traspasándose por la blanca camisa. Se encuentra amarrado, sus muñecas sobre la cabeza. Con expresión, tanto de miedo como enojo trata de liberarse. Gruño con frustración al no poder conseguirlo, ya lo había intentado antes. Lo único que recordaba era estar dormido en casa de España y despertar en este lugar.

-¡Quien me tenga aquí! ¡Que muestre la cara! – gritaba, esperando ser escuchado por su captor.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido, dejando pasar la poca luz del pasillo.

-¿Ya despertaste Romano? – pregunto sin pasar de la puerta, sin embargo lograba ver a su prisionero, causándole misterio al italiano, quien apenas observaba la sombra – ¿Dormiste bien?

La voz le sonaba realmente familiar, pero había un tono distinto, algo que hacia latir su corazón desconsoladamente, tal vez por miedo, tal vez...

-¿Quién demonios eres? - grito furioso.

-¿No me reconoces Romano? Eso es triste - abrió más la puerta, dejando verse completamente con su atuendo de corsario y una sonrisa en el rostro, sin embargo no era la usual sonrisa que siempre le dedica - Es él Jefe.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido. No creyendo lo que veía.

-¿Por qué demonios me tienes aquí bastardo? - frunció el ceño, molesto - ¡SUELTAME YA!

-Entonces no seria divertido Lovi - saco un daga de la chaqueta roja, pasándolo de una mano a otra, ensanchando la sonrisa.

-Q-qué... ¿Q-Qué demonios piensas hacer? - trata nuevamente de soltarse, ahora con más energía. Temiendo que le hiciera daño.

-No, no, no Lovi. - le tomo del rostro - No te muevas - paso el filo de la daga por el cuello italiano, sin herirlo - o te lastimaras - susurro contra sus labios, riendo sádicamente.

Gruño sonrojándose, aquel contacto frío evitaba que se moviera, pero era casi imposible intentarlo. Un movimiento en falso y podía ser gravemente herido por el español.

-¡T-Te digo que me sueltes!- grito nuevamente.

-No quiero - paso la lengua por sus labios y con la daga desgarro la camisa, dejándolo más vulnerable que antes.

Un escalofrío pasa por toda su espalda, tanto por tener la camisa desgarrada, como por el contacto que le dio España, con el rostro aún más sonrojado reanudo sus intentos de escape, gruñendo y maldiciendo en italiano.

-¡Que me sueltes bastardo!

Le tapo la boca, levantándole la cabeza, pudiendo recorrer el níveo cuello de este con la lengua, mordiendo y debes en cuando murmurándole cosas insanas al oído. En ningún momento borro la sonrisa.

Ya no podía pensar bien, un jadeo se le escapo de los labios, siendo ocultado por la mano de España, entonces decidió tratar de liberar su rostro caminando unos pasos hacia atrás, pero se topó con la pared de madera.

-Eres mío, no podrás huir Lovi - mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, asiéndolo sangrar para luego lamerlo. Dejo de cubrirle la boca.

Se mordió los labios para evitar que se le escapara algún gemido, no le daría esa satisfacción, no se la daría. España soltó la daga, cayendo con un ruido metálico ante los pies de ambos países. Bajo las manos a la fina tela del pantalón, tocando el miembro descaradamente, provocando que se removiera inquieto.

-De- déjame… - jadeo.

-No. - apretó la zona entre sus manos.

-¡A-ah…! ¡N-No! ¡Y-Ya de- déjame! - aferro arriba de si las cadenas que le sostenían.

-Si te dejo, ¿qué harás? - volvió apretar, está vez con más intensidad pero sin llegar a lastimarlo.

-¡A-AH! ¡D-DEMONIOS! -inconscientemente arqueo la espalda, jadeando y gruñendo pesadamente, intento de manera inútil, pues las manos le temblaban, escaparse una vez más.

Rio, viendo lo desesperado que estaba por liberarse. Le agradaba esa expresión en su rostro, puro miedo y frustración con un toque de excitación. Hermoso, realmente hermoso.

-No me has respondido Lovi - bajo el zipper, introduciendo la mano.

-M-Me iría co-corriendo ¡A-AH!… - gimió fuertemente, seguidamente de un jadeo.

Las piernas ya le comenzaban a temblar como gelatina. El rostro lo mantenía completamente rojo y aunque sus ojos se encontraban ahora fuertemente cerrados, mantenía el ceño fruncido.

El barco se encontraba solo, a excepción de ellos dos claro. La tripulación bebía y cortejaba mujeres en alguna cantina cercana. Se quito la larga chaqueta roja y desabrocho los primero tres botones de su camisa, dejando una excelente vista de su delicioso pecho moreno. Desenfundo la espada amarrada al cinto, quebrando las cadenas que sostenía a su niño.

-Tu corres y yo te persigo. – lo empujo a la salida.

-¿Q-qué? - susurro anonadado. Frotándose las muñecas, salió corriendo escaleras arriba al captar la información.

España se tomo su tiempo en salir. Recogió la daga del suelo y lo guardo en una de sus botas negras. Le daría algo de ventaja.

-Que empiece la caza. - murmuro, antes de subir también las escaleras, pero, con más tranquilidad.

Romano subió a la parte superior de la cubierta donde estaba el timón del barco, se acostó pegándose al suelo, para evitar que España lo pudiera ver. Antonio se puso su sombrero subiendo la escaleras a cubierta, teniendo una idea del escondite del italiano. A veces podía ser tan predecible.

-Bueno Romano ¿dónde estás? -camino con cuidado, evitando hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Romano se mordió los labios para evitar escapar cualquier sonido que lo delatara y cerro los ojos fuertemente. Al estar tan concentrado en evitar escapar cualquier sonido, olvido respirar. La necesidad de aire se hizo presente, obligándolo a tomar aire de improvisto y de manera algo alta.

-Te encontré -subió al timón y tomó, por detrás, a Lovino de la cintura.

Trato de liberarse tirando uno que otro golpe o patada en dirección al corsario español. Joder ¿desde cuando es tan fuerte? Aunque debía considerar que no hacia ejercicio.

-Debes aprender a esconderte mejor Lovi. - termino de desgarrar la camisa, mordiendo el hombro y bajando besos húmedos por la columna.

-¡D-DEMONIOS! ¡D-DETENTE! - trato de arrastrarse fuera del agarre del español, con temor a que España llegara a la parte sensible de su espalda, puesto que sabia que de allí en adelante, toda idea racional de su cabeza se esfumaría.

Apretó el agarre en su cintura, bajando los besos húmedos y escurridizos. Llego al final de la espalda. Bajo hasta donde pudo el pantalón junto los interiores. Romano grito, seguidamente emitió un gemido ahogado apretando fuertemente los puños.

España volvió a besar aquella área y termino de desabrochar el pantalón.

-¡Ngh! ¡Y-Ya!… ¡D-Dios! -dejo caer su cabeza sobre la madera, mientras se sonrojaba como un tomate.- ¡España detente! – rogo.

-Soy Capitán España para ti Lovi - susurro en su oído con voz sensual, bajándole los pantalones completamente, dejándole como llego al mundo.

Jadeo como respuesta, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Lo cargo al hombro, igual que un saco de papas, llevándolo al cuarto. Inmovilizo como pudo las piernas del menor, las cuales no dejaban de moverse intentando golpearlo, no se hicieron esperar los golpes en la espalda también.

-Hora de la acción.

-¡Y eso otro que demonios fue bastardo! – aferro la cintura española, intentando no caer. Sabia que España no permitiría que eso sucediera, aunque ya no estaba tan seguro de eso. No sabia que le ocurría al muy bastardo.

Ignoro los reclamos y pataletas, disponiéndose a caminar por los pasillo. De una patada abrió la puerta del cuarto, tumbando al italiano en la cama con brusquedad y poniéndose sobre él, dejándole sin escapatoria.

Trago en seco al sentir el miembro excitado de España rozando el suyo, pronto su rostro comenzó a sentirse caliente nuevamente. Joder y acababa de regresar a la normalidad.

España delineo con el dedo los labios italianos, acercando los suyos, rosándolos y uniéndolos en un hambriento beso, lleno de sentimiento. Introdujo la lengua, conquistando cada rincón de ella. Lovino inconscientemente cerro los ojos, su lengua sumiéndose en una batalla con la del español, perdió, pero no se dejaría, mordiendo el labio inferior, logro hacer ese punto claro. Lo que no sabía, era que eso lo excitaba más.

-Así me gusta - se quito la camisa y abrió los pantalones, dejando un poco de libertad a su miembro duro y excitado, el cual le dolía a mil.

Quito la mirada rápidamente, esa vergüenza volviendo a apoderarse de su persona. Tapo su rostro con las manos evitando que el español contemplara el sonrojo.

Recorrió el erecto miembro de Lovino, tocando tortuosamente de arriba abajo y viceversa. Miro el curlito con curiosidad ¿que sucedía si lo tocaba? Sonrío con malicia, listo para la próxima acción.

Romano aferro las sábanas de la cama, arqueando levemente la espalda. Con ojos entrecerrados observo como España le miraba con cierto brillo desconocido en los ojos y una sonrisa extraña. Algo tramaba y sentía que no seria nada bueno.

No queriendo aguantar las ganas de saber, toco aquel rulo y viendo la expresión del italiano ante aquella acción, lo jalo. Convirtiéndolo en la viva imagen de un tomate.

-¡A-AH! ¡D-DEMONIOS¡ ¡A-AH! - entre gemidos, jadeos y sonrojos, sus manos perdieron el control, una de ellas alojándose en la región baja de España. Se limito a apretar y la otra realizando el mismo trabajo pero alojada en la parte trasera del español, acercándolo más a su cuerpo.

Un gemido se le escapo al contacto de las manos de Lovino en sus partes, su propia reacción le divirtió. Hizo de nuevo lo mismo en el extraño rulo. Sacarlo de control era interesante.

-¡A-AH! ¡N-NO T-TAN F-FUERTE! ¡A-AAH! - apretó mucho más fuerte el miembro.

-Lovi, te quiero atrevido – susurro ahogando un gemido.

El italiano trago en seco. ¿Atrevido? Si apenas podía mirarle a la cara.

-¡A q- qué demonios te refieres!

Hizo como que no oyó eso y siguió con lo suyo. Metió el miembro de Lovino en su boca, aplicando sexo oral. Lamiendo toda la virilidad, sin dejar un punto libre de sus lengua. De arriba abajo y sucesivamente. Mordía de vez en cuando puntos clave, queriendo escucharlo gritar y gemir.

-¡A-AH! – maldiciones en italiano salieron de su boca, mientras los gemidos salían a toda madre de sus labios. Aferro las manos en los cabellos de España, jalando sin poder evitarlo algunos cuantos.

Aumento la velocidad, produciendo más de esos deliciosos gemidos. Recorrió toda la extremidad con la lengua, sin dejan ningún punto por probar. Romano levanto la cabeza, viendo apenas como España saboreaba su falo.

-¡A-AHH D-DEMONIOS! ¡A-ANTONIOO! ¡A-AH!

-Soy Capitán y usted marinero será castigado – introdujo un dedo sin lubricar, empezándolo a mover sin esperar que este se acostumbrara.

Abrió los ojos como platos al sentir aquello, le dolía, lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos entrecerrados, pero ese dolor fue poco a poco reemplazado una vez más por placer. Dirigió sus labios al cuello de España donde besaba cada pedazo de piel expuesta, gritando entre gemidos el nombre del español. No se quedaría atrás con las caricias.

Metió los otros dos dedos, esta vez con más cuidado y deteniéndose a esperar el tiempo necesario. Seco las diminutas lágrimas con la lengua. Comenzó a mover los dedos en círculos, deteniéndose a contemplar el dolorido rostro de Romano que de a poco cambio a placentero.

-E-Esp... ¡A-AH! ¡Ngh! A-AH, ¡M-Más! ¡M-Más fuerte de-demonios! – grito sonrojado aferrando fuertemente el miembro del susodicho.

-¡Ngh! -hizo lo pedido, aumentando las pequeñas embestidas. Gimió al sentir un jalón en su miembro.

Los gritos y gemidos podían escucharse por todo el barco, estrechando el cuerpo de España contra el de él, se limito a jalar más fuerte descansando su rostro en el hombro del mismo.

-¡Ro- Romano! ¡A-Ah! – saco los dedos y se preparo para entrar, frotando su miembro en la entrada italiana, torturándose ambos.

-¡H-HASLO! ¡A-AH! – aferro las sabanas con fuerza – ¡Y-YAAA!

Entro de una sola estocada, salvaje y sin compasión, tocando hasta el fondo y soltando gemidos de satisfacción. La estreches que siente sobre su miembro se le hace realmente reconfortante.

Romano grito, derramando lágrimas otra vez, pero una vez comenzado el movimiento, cogió el ritmo con igual salvajismo y fuerza. Disfrutando de cada toque y gritando lo bien que se siente.

El español probo nuevamente sus labios, siendo más tierno que la primera vez. Acariciándolos con los suyos e intentando transmitir los sentimientos que siente por el menor. Aumento la intensidad del beso sin darse cuenta. Saliva recorría la comisura de ambos labios, dando una imagen erótica.

Romano movía las caderas con intensidad, agradándole cada embestida propinada. Enrollo las piernas en las caderas españolas, deseando más contacto, todo el que fuera posible obtener. Cada toque, por más diminuto y simple que fuera le causa gran placer. El cuerpo entero le ardía por las manos lujuriosas que tocan sin pudor su juvenil cuerpo.

España comenzó a masturbar el miembro de Romano, sentía como pronto se correría y deseaba hacerlo junto con su niño. Jugo con las duras bolitas rosa, sacando más de esos deliciosos gemidos. Le encanta escucharlos, podría pasar toda la noche escuchándolos sin descanso y no se aburriría.

Mordió el hombro de Antonio ahogando un grito-gemido al sentir como este le tocaba un punto en especial. Se sintió realmente bien, quería que lo hiciera de vuelta, sin embargo no se atrevía a decirlo. Como si hubiera leído su mente, Antonio volvió a tocar aquel punto tan intimo del italiano, logrando obtener un sonoro gemido mientras arquea la espalda.

Las manos que tocan su miembro se detienen abruptamente, gruñe inconscientemente mirando fijamente a el capitán, quien dedicándole una sonrisa le toma de las caderas. El español cambia de posición, recostándose en la cama, logrando tener una mejor visión del delicioso cuerpo de Romano, lleno de marcas moradas, indicando que tiene dueño.

No sabía que hacer y la mirada lujuriosa de España lo ponía nervioso y en parte le excita más de lo que ya esta. España le indico que se moviera de arriba abajo, que él le ayudaría con el proceso si llegaba a cansarse. Completamente rojo, a causa de todo lo que sentía, siguió las indicaciones del capitán español. Apoyo las manos en el moreno pecho de su amante, ayudándose con el movimiento. Los gemidos por parte de ambos no se hicieron esperar.

…_**Fin…**_

**Me disculpo por estar tanto tiempo desaparecida, pero la escuela me ha estado mandando muchos trabajos por ser graduanda de primer ciclo. Ya solo me faltan dos semanas de escuela, tendré más tiempo de escribir en las vacaciones o eso espero si no me entra la flojera. **

**En fin, espero sus reviews. :D **


End file.
